This invention relates to an archery bow and more specifically a system for retaining archery bow limbs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Prior art archery bows are known to have bow limbs anchored to a bow handle. In many cases, these archery bows use a limb pocket to attach the bow limbs to the bow handle. In order to retain a limb in the limb pocket, known limb pockets sandwich a portion of the bow limb between a floor of the limb pocket and an opposing ceiling. Alternatively, known limb pockets sandwich a limb between the floor of the limb pocket and the head of a threaded bolt.
These prior art limb pockets and limbs have a number of disadvantages. For example, removal of the limb can be difficult, and may include first removing a number of other components, including bolts, washers, spacers, and alignment plates. Another disadvantage is the manner in which prior art limbs are secured to the bow handle. For example, the “sandwiched limbs” of the prior art utilize a bolt that is placed in an undesirable single-shear condition.
In light of these and other disadvantages found in prior art archery bows, there remains a need for improved limb retainers.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.